


The Mighty Prince

by Lyswenn



Category: RWBY
Genre: Arachnophobia, F/F, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyswenn/pseuds/Lyswenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss is struggling with her fear - scratch that, "dislike". Fortunately, her mighty prince is there to help her. One-Shot, a bit of White Rose, featuring Silly Weiss and Mr Spider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mighty Prince

“Here! Look! It’s huge!”

“Are you kidding me?”

“I’m not! Please put it away!”

“Oh, is the heiress begging us for services?”

Said heiress stomped her foot angrily on the bathroom’s tiles, her face growing red with each passing seconds while tears began to form at the corner of her eyes – not that she would ever admit it. One could almost see the metaphorical smoke escaping from her ears, as she angrily pointed to the source of her distress.

A spider.

Walking circles lazily near the sink with the help of its eight long and thin legs, the small creature could hardly be spotted unless someone specifically informed you of its existence.

“As teammates – no, friends – you should help me overcome the hardships I encounter during our stay at this school, however small they are!”

Giggles welcomed her as an answer.

She stared at them in disbelief. Blake and Yang also stood in the room, in between the so-called “monster” and the petite girl, as if they were walls shielding her from the enemy, except that they didn’t seem to be aware of the threat.

“C’mon Weiss, you’re making a scene. It’s just a little spider, it won’t hurt you, look, it’s so cute,” Yang said, rubbing her stomach as she tried to soothe the pain from laughing too hard.

“ _Cute?_ How could you possibly call it _cute?_ The way it walks, with its damn long legs, it’s so… so… filthy, and vile, and… oh could you please stop making fun of me?”

Blake covered her lips with her hand. As if that would appease the heiress.

“Weiss, admit that it’s rather amusing that you can kill creatures of Grimm in a trice but you can’t take care of a spider that would never harm you,” Blake pointed out as she tried to suppress a mocking smirk.

Another giggle escaped the blonde’s lips, and that was too much for Weiss to take. She stormed out of the room, leaving the two ignorant idiots inside the bathroom. She pressed a hand to her forehead. Why couldn’t they understand? She glanced hopefully at the door.

Ruby wasn’t here. Of course she wouldn’t. The damn leader was probably outside gawking at bakeries or whatever, along with her friend Jaune or whoever, leaving her partner behind to her demise.

She could still hear the mocking whispers in the adjacent room. Splendid. She knew she was being silly, that no rational reason could explain her fear – wait, no, her _intense dislike_ – of spiders, but what could she possibly do against it?

… Step into the damn bathroom and take care of it, perhaps. But there was no way in hell she would ever do that. Not that she was afraid, of course.

She heard footsteps from behind her and immediately jerked back. Her two teammates were at the door frame, grinning mischievously at her. Oh, she didn’t like it.

“Did you take care of it?” she asked, trying her best to remain calm.

“Yeah, yeah we did,” Yang answered.

“Where is it, then?” She gulped.

“Chill, there’s nothing to worry about.”

Yang took a step forward.

“Don’t get near me!”

But it was too late.

She could only register the “boo” gesture and whisper that Yang made right in front of her face, and she briefly caught Blake stepping past her partner to approach the white-haired girl and swiftly brush her fingers against her back… as if to drop something there.

The shriek she let out could probably be heard down the classrooms.

She started trying to reach her back, desperately trying to push the _thing_ off of her, but the fear of missing it and seeing or feeling it climbing her body later was too strong to stop just there.

“Put it away, put it away!”

But yet again, she only received snickers as an answer, only getting louder when she began an awkward dance called “I’m-trying-to-make-sure-the-thing-is-not-there-anymore-but-what-if-it-still-is”, brushing each and every one of her limb repetitively, while she sang the famous “fuck-fuck-where-is-it-I-swear-I’ll-fucking-kill-you” anthem, much to her comrades’ pleasure – the elegant heiress was rarely one to swear.

That was then that the door opened suddenly, revealing their leader, cheeks as red as her given name and breathing short.

“Weiss, what the hell?” she asked, barging in the room to get to her. “Why did you yell, are you alright?”

She could not get an answer out of her agitated partner, and she glared accusingly at her two other teammates, who were trying surprisingly hard to swallow their chuckles. Definitely suspicious.

“What did you do?”

“N-Nothing lil sis, nothing.”

“They- ugh- they- freaking- put a- spider- on- me!” the heiress shouted, still not over with her performance.

Ruby briefly appeared shocked at the statement, but then her glare towards Yang and Blake grew more intense, and Yang just lost it to her laughing fit again, unable to answer anything constructive.

“We didn’t”, Blake explained. “There’s nothing on you, Weiss.”

Weiss froze suddenly. Her right hand was still trying to reach in between her shoulder blades, her body twisting awkwardly while her left hand was lost against her right side. She slowly, _very_ slowly turned her head towards Blake.

“What did you say?”

“That was a prank, Weiss, we put nothing on you. The spider is still next to the sink. Well, probably.”

“You little-“

“Don’t worry Weiss, I’ll take care of it!” Ruby exclaimed then ran into the bathroom, arm held in the air to imitate a glorious hero.

She came out only a few seconds later, hands caging the tiny creature before she released it outside the window, with Yang’s help, who kept repeating apologies to her white haired friend. Well, if she was still her friend, this became unclear.

Ruby went back to her partner, smiling. “There, the monster is gone now!” She said, as she put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Weiss jerked back, arms against her breasts in a defensive manner. “Shut up, don’t touch me! Go wash your hands!”

Ruby snorted, but listened to her anyway, maybe there were tiny little spider’s footprints, who knew? Weiss seemingly didn’t want to take the risk, so Ruby quickly rushed to the sink to rub her hands under the running water.

As soon as she stepped inside the room again, hands cleaned, her efforts were paid off, as she was granted a tight hug.

“Thanks…” Weiss muttered against her shoulder.

“Anything for you, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a silly one-shot haha. If you're wondering why Ruby was so quick - well, she simply wasn't in the bakery with Jaune, that was just Weiss being a drama princess (erm, heiress). What she was doing though, who knows?


End file.
